What Things may Come
by TheWolf
Summary: - finally!- Logan saves a little girl whose parents where killed, will he have the heart to take her in as his own while on the other hand hes falling for a certain white haired goddess (14 is up woo!))
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own any of the x-men, but Abbie I made up so enjoy Rating: R (for some lingo)  
  
What things may come By: TheWolf  
  
  
  
Logan was on his way back to the mansion from one of his long trips this time he only was away for about 4 months wanted to get back before Christmas having promised a few people that he'd return before then, he had traveled all around Canada still in search for his past but only finding hardly anything, not wanting to give up he's search but he knew he had to return to the mansion to those he left behind and the only people he considered family.  
  
Logan was on his newly purchased Harley having wrecked Scotts bike. Logan was about 30 minutes away from the mansion just on the outskirts of the city, waiting for the light to change green, he cursed at the rainy/snowy weather once again, that's when he heard gun shots and some screaming, for some reason it got him curious and he pulled over to the side of the road and parked his Harley, he then took off his helmet and got off the bike and started to where he had heard the gun shots.  
  
He made his way past buildings and houses and down an alley then rounded a corner and saw 3 men in black and quickly stepped back hiding in the shadows  
  
"You got everyone right?" asked the biggest one whose name was John  
  
"All but the kid, but she wont be make it on the streets by herself." said the smaller one as the other one stayed quite  
  
"Very well out job is done, lets get out of here." They all walked to there cars and got it and took off all in different directions  
  
Logan came out of his hiding spot after they left and followed his nose to the only thing he could explain as death  
  
He walked up some stairs and heard a faint noise of crying and then found himself walking into a houses living room, there he saw two bodies on the floor, the carpet was already stained with blood and then Logan noticed a little girl sitting between them crying, at the sight of this Logan grew angry and let out a small growl startling the girl  
  
The girl was about 5 years old, with dirty blond hair that was up to the middle of her back and she had blue eyes and with those eyes she looked up at Logan with tears running down her cheeks and soon backed off to the corner of the room  
  
Logan silently cursed at himself and made his way to the girl, Logan held out his hands showing her that he meant no harm and then crouched down to her height.  
  
"Hi kid." Logan spoke softly and kindly  
  
The girl said nothing  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, do you understand that?"  
  
She gave a small nod  
  
"My name is Logan, what's yours?"  
  
"A-Abbie."  
  
"Hi Abbie, That's a pretty name."  
  
"danku.." She looked at her parents "Mommy, Daddy?"  
  
"I'm sorry kiddo but there dead."  
  
Abbie gave a whimper and ran to Logan wrapping her small arms around his neck.  
  
Logan was surprised at what she did and slowly wrapped his own arms around her and picked her up.  
  
Meanwhile John noticed that he left something behind and turned his car back around and headed back.  
  
"Abbie, you want to come with me to a place that will keep you safe?"  
  
A muffled "you be there?" was heard from the curve between Logans shoulder and neck  
  
Logan smirked "yeah kiddo I'll be there."  
  
Abbie gave a slight nod "let's go"  
  
He nod and walked out of the house and down to the alley where he came from, he then noticed a set of head lights turning to the alley way and head his direction, he noticed Johns face and muttered "shit" and turned walking away from him.  
  
John then Noticed Logan caring a child when he turned at started to walk away form him, that's when he reached over and grabbed his gun and got out of the car and then heading after Logan.  
  
"Excuse me, what are you doing with my niece?' asked John sounding like he was Abbies family  
  
Abbie looked up from Logans shoulder and gave a whimper seeing one of the men that killed her parents.  
  
Logan heard her whimper and turned to look at the guy "Bullshit."  
  
John held up the gun to Logans face, not knowing that he just made the mistake of pissing the wolverine off  
  
Logan put Abbie down and took off his jacket and put it around her and pushed her behind him.  
  
John cocked the hammer of the gun and then heard a *snikt* then a sound of medal hitting the ground  
  
Logan stood in front of John with his claws out "bad mistake bub." Logan then lunged at John knocking both of them to the ground.  
  
John reached in the back of him and pulled another gun and aimed it so he could shoot Logan  
  
Logan hit John in the face as they both started to wrestled over control of the gun.  
  
Abbie was to scared to move as she stood there watching both men fight for the gun as she stood off in the distance.  
  
As Logan and John where more concerned about the gun that they forgot about Abbie,  
  
Johns finger tightened on the trigger and the gun fired a single shot that all what it took, the nights sky was shattered with Abbies scream, and at that moment time stood still as Logan looked up and saw Abbie fall to the ground. "Abbie!!!!!" yelled Logan  
  
Logan then looked at down at the gun in his and Johns hand and then slowly looked up meeting Johns face, Logan let out a noise seeming to sound like a half whimper and a half growl, at that moment Johns eye widened with fear knowing what would come next, at that Logan released one claw and stabbed it into Johns throat and ripped it from the inside out letting him bleed to death slowly.  
  
  
  
Authors note: hey hope ya liked it, it suck for the holidays but oh well I write what I think up.it's a bad habit hehehe ^_^ let me know if I should continue this..i was also thinking on putting some RoLo in it. Anyhoo R/R please 


	2. What Things may Come part2

Disclaimer: u know the drill if not..then read the first chapter. ^_^  
  
What Things nay Come Part-2 By: TheWolf  
  
Logan rushed to Abbies side. "Abbie, sweetie, darlin' talk to me." She winced in pain ".. Ok good enough." He the opened the jacket to see how much damage had been done, he saw that the bullet had went cleanly through not hitting the bone which was good news.  
  
"I-it hurts Logan"  
  
"I know kiddo, I know. But I'm going to take you to a place where there going to fix ya up real good and it wont hurt, not one bit."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"yeah" he nodded his head and closed up his jacket around her "yeah I promise." He then picked her up carefully as to not hurt her anymore then she was and headed for his motorcycle. There he put his helmet over her head and sat her between his arms to that she could stay in the safety of his reach while he drove his cycle.  
  
"L-Logan..am I going to die like mommy and daddy?" spoke Abbie as Logan was trying as fast as he could to get to the mansion with out crashing.  
  
"No, No darling, your not gonna die."  
  
"Logan I'm sleepy."  
  
"Don't fall asleep darling." He didn't know if she should sleep, or if it was a right choice for her to do. "We're almost there."  
  
Minutes later Logan skidded to a stop at the front gate of the mansion and put in a code in the gates intercom box, as the gate opened Logan wasted no time getting them on the mansions grounds.  
  
"We there yet Loggie?"  
  
'Loggie?' thought Logan "Yeah sweetie, just hold on a while longer then you can go to sleep "kay?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He quickly parked the cycle and stormed in the mansion with Abbie in his arms, it was the middle of the night but he didn't care. "Jeannie!, Professor!, Someone help me!." With all that yelling Logan woke up nearly half of the mansion.  
  
Jean, Storm, Scott all raced down to Logan who was now soaked wet with a small child in his arms.  
  
Logan had just took off his helmet from Abbies head and saw that she was very pale and cold  
  
"Logan?" asked Jean  
  
Logan looked up "Jean ya gotta help her, shes been shot."  
  
Jean gave a nod "take her down to the med-lab."  
  
Logan didn't need to be told twice and rushed down to the med-lab with jean following then, when he reached the med-lab he gently laid Abbie on a bed, and Jean got things that she would be needing to work on Abbies shoulder.  
  
"Loggie kin I go to sleep?"  
  
He looked up at Jean and she gave a nod.  
  
"Yeah darling, you can go to sleep."  
  
"Loggie Stay with me?" she asked barley being heard  
  
"Yeah I'll stay with ya kiddo."  
  
"Loggie you my new daddy now?" she asked falling deeper to sleep  
  
He was surprised about her question "I-I dunno."  
  
With that Abbie was completely asleep as Logan watched over her and Jean repaired her.  
  
WELLLLL.I hope ya like this R/R, next chap I plan to bring 'Ro into it YAY! 


	3. what things may come part 3

Disclaimer: u know the drill ^_^  
  
What Things may Come Part-3 By: TheWolf  
  
The next morning everyone was busy so Ororo took it to herself that she should make Logan and Abbie something to eat considering she had nothing to do, so she made a bowl of cereal, toast, and orange juice for Abbie and then made a plate of eggs and sausages and toast with a cup of coffee for Logan and put it on a tray and headed down to the med-lab.  
  
Abbie was still sleeping and she had her arm in a sling to prevent from it hurting or getting more injured and the other hand was close to where Logans head rested on the edge of the bed having Abbies finger tips in his hair by giving her little comfort showing that he was still there with her.  
  
As Ororo walked in with there food she noticed Logan and Abbie and smiled, she then put the tray on a counter and walked to Logans side and then lightly placed a hand on his side to wake him with out disturbing Abbie.  
  
"Mmmm. that tickles." Said Logan as he woke up from his sleep, and lifting his head up from the bed then stretching his back having it pop.  
  
She smiled "Sorry about that."  
  
"No keep it up, it's good to wake up to a beautiful woman like you." He grined  
  
Storm laughed "Logan are you flirting with me?"  
  
". I think i-"  
  
"Loggie?" muttered Abbie asked she woke up.  
  
Logan looked down at her and smiled "Hey kiddo."  
  
Storm turned and grabbed the tray and then placed it on a stand that could go over the bed and pushed it over Abbie so that both Logan and Abbie could eat.  
  
Abbie looked up at Storm and Smile "Your pretty."  
  
Storm smiled "Thank you, you're a pretty little girl as well."  
  
Abbie giggled  
  
"Well I Made both breakfast I hope you enjoy it."  
  
Logan gave a nod "Thanks 'Ro"  
  
"Well I guess I'll see guys later. I have to attened my garden." She said walking out of the med-lab as Hank walked in  
  
"Later 'Ro" he smiled at she walked out of the med-lab.  
  
Hank made a coughing noise to get Logans attention  
  
"What?" asked Logan  
  
"I think that our feral friend is starting to take to our young goddess."  
  
"Maybe Hank, maybe."  
  
"Well I see that my patient has woken up." Said hank smiling at Abbie  
  
Abbie smiled at him showing no fear  
  
Hank then checked her progress and her wound to see how it was coming along then dismissed her from the med-lab with directions to both Logan and Abbie.  
  
As Logan and Abbie walked around the mansion Abbie was amazed at what she saw "Wow Loggie, you live here?"  
  
"Yeah I do, come on you need clothes and I'll have Jubilee and Rogue take you to the mall or something."  
  
"Your not going with me?" asked Abbie as she looked up at Logan as they walked to Jubilees room  
  
"No, why u want me too?"  
  
"Yessss, please." She said as she reached up and took his big hand in her small little one.  
  
Logan was very surprised Abbie took his hand like that but not wanting to upset her he didn't pull his hand away.  
  
Both Abbie and Logan walked up to Jubilees room and Logan knocked on the door, hearing some music and someone moving on the other side.  
  
"It's open." Said Jubilee  
  
Logan opened the door and looked around before stepping in "Jubilee, ummm can I ask ya for a favor?"  
  
Jubilee looked at Logan like she saw him as a bug "Whoa Logan the wolverine asking me for a favor, damn to bad I don't have a tape recorder."  
  
Logan stared at her "So you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Yeah sheesh wolvie what crawler in your pants?"  
  
"Nothing, and I wanted to ask if you'd mind going with me and Abbie to the mall to get her some clothes."  
  
"Sure, you can go with me and Storm we were planning to leave ." she looked at the clock on her nightstand ".right now." She grabbed some yellow shades from her desk and walked out of her room to meet in the front where Jubilee and Storm said they meet.  
  
Logan shook his head and closed Jubilees door and walked with Abbie still holding on to his hand, As Storm showed up and smiled at Logan and Abbie and headed out to the garage and grab a car. Once they where all in Storm drove then all to the mall.  
  
Once at the mall they all filed out of the car and walked inside of the mall.  
  
"Hey I'll meet up with you at Oshman kids in about an hour, I'm going to go to some stores that I know for a fact neither of u want to go in ok."  
  
Logan gave a nod.  
  
"Be careful Jubilation." Said Storm  
  
"Will do." Said Jubilee as she walked away from them.  
  
Both Logan and Storm looked at each other and laughed knowing that they had an hour to put up with each other.  
  
Abbie looked up at Storm and Logan and smiled thinking that it'd be great if Logan and Storm would become her new mommy and daddy.  
  
"Come on lets walk around." Said Logan not really into the shopping part but liked being with 'Ro, she made him feel happy, and at peace.  
  
Storm gave a nod "Very well then." They started to walk in one direction and took there time looked at the different shops.  
  
Abbie then reached up and took a hold of Storms hand as well, and Storm looked down at her and smiled. As they walked all in hand Logan noticed a large mirror on one of the store walls as he looked at it he saw himself in a way he only sometimes dreamed about but always hoped for, in that mirror he saw a family. A family that consisted of him, Abbie and 'Ro. He then realized that maybe one day he could have that, he just need to tell 'Ro what he was feeling for her, but it was hard enough for him to realize his feelings he had for her, and he knew that expressing them would be an even greater challenge. But on the other hand he was always up for a good challenge.  
  
  
  
Sry it took forever! I was on writers block, plus I have school, ooo and wish me luck on my math test tomorrow, but with my luck chances are I'll fail anyways. Anyhoo, tell me what ya think, and give me hints on what ya wanna read. Oh and don't forget to R/R. 


	4. what things may come part 4

Disclaimer: same as before  
  
What things may come Part 4 By: TheWolf  
  
After hours and a trunk full of shopping bags later Storm, Logan, Jubilee and Abbie where on their way back to the mansion.  
  
Jubilee and Abbie where talking quietly among themselves as Strom drove and Logan kept quiet and stared out of the window while thinking to himself.  
  
As Storm pulled up to the mansions gate and then the up to the front of the mansion and parked Jubilee and Abbie hoped out  
  
Stormed looked over at logan who was in to deep of though that he didn't realize they had showed up at the mansion already. "Logan?" storm spoke softly  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We're home." She reached over and lightly squeezed his hand "are you Alright?"  
  
he returned the squeezed "yeah, just a lot on my mind."  
  
She smiled lightly at him and got out of the car.  
  
Jubilee and Abbie where having a small snowball fight by that time.  
  
Logan got out and smiled at them and knelt down making a snowball of his own  
  
Storm saw what Logan did and she made one of hers just incase.  
  
Jubilee threw hers at Logan hitting Strom "Ooops." she chuckled. Then Storm threw her thinking that Logan threw it and then got her snowball and got Logan while getting some in shit shirt.  
  
"Oh shit!" he jumped around "god that's cold."  
  
Jubilee and Abbie laughed at Logan  
  
"Your gonna pay goddess" said Logan  
  
"Oh-oh" said Storm as she took off running as fast as she could  
  
Logan grabbed some snow and took off after her , he used some of the snow and made a snowball and threw at her nailing her in the ass "HA!"  
  
"Logan! I am going to -" she ran threw some bushes and opening and turned around and waited for Logan.  
  
Logan was intent on getting Storm that he didn't realize he was walking in a trap  
  
Storm got ready and that left her grinning  
  
Logan slid to a stop and looked straight at her with one arm pulled back ready to release a snowball  
  
Storm just stood there grinning  
  
The realization kicked into Logans mind "Oh Shit!"  
  
  
  
Authors note: CLIFFHANGER!!!! Hehe aint I evil? jk. Hehe, Sorry that it's short but I'm pretty busy so cut me some slack, anyways like it? Hate it? Want more? You tell me. And yes I'm figuring out a way to get Logan and 'RO together but u have to read to see how that happens. ::grins evilly:: oh and don't forget to R/R and if ya wanna join an X-Men RPG Visit here www.logan.xmen.web1000.com 


	5. what things may come part 5

Disclaimer: same as before peeps.  
  
What things may come Part 5 By: TheWolf  
  
  
  
"Oh shit!" said logan as he looked at storm.  
  
At that Storm called up her powers and made a little wind storm around Logan making him put up his arms to cover his face.  
  
"'Ro this is sooo uncalled for!"  
  
Storm laughed at Logan "Awww, come on Logan its just a little snow."  
  
"Little snow my ass. Come call back your so power." He said while inching his way to her.  
  
Storm was having to much fun to notice Logan getting closer. "What and ruin my fun?"  
  
Logan gave a low growl and then managed to jump at Storm knocking them both down to the ground.  
  
"Logan! Now that was uncalled for."  
  
Logan laughed and moved.  
  
"Ow." Said Storm  
  
Logan stopped moving afraid that he might have hurt her. " 'Ro you ok?"  
  
"Yes..but I think I landed on a stick." Something pointy was poking her back.  
  
Logan chuckled "Sorry about that." He then moved in a way so that he wouldn't hurt her while he got off of her "here-" he looked up and brushed his lips with hers.  
  
Storm laid their not knowing what to do, bye she felt warm and her heart was starting to beat faster.  
  
Logan snapped out of his little trance and got off of Storm. "Sorry." He held a hand out to her to help her up.  
  
She took his hand and let him help her up, but soon she realized they where still standing very close to each other , so close that she couldn't help but feel the body heat Logan was radiating.  
  
Logan stood there with one hand in Storms and the other at her waist, and he just stood there looking into Storms blue eyes, Storm was doing the same looking in Logan grayish/blue eyes.  
  
" 'Ro-" Logans word came out a little shaky having a feeling come to him, something that he hasn't felt for a long time, but should never finished his sentence because Storm had put a finger over his lips making him stop speaking.  
  
"Don't say anything." She said in a soft voice.  
  
Logan licked his lips where Storm's finger had been , he then moved closer to storm and tilted his head moving his lips slowly and closer to Ororos lips, just as they where about to kiss the moment was shattered by Abbie yelling and Jubilee laughing.  
  
"LOGGIE HELP JUBILEE IS BURING ME ALIVE UNDER SNOW!!!""  
  
Logan pulled back and sighed as he took a step back still looking at Storm, Ororo smiled at him, only to have Logan Smile back at her.  
  
Logan took and other step back having them release there hands slowly and then dropping them to there sides. He then turned and headed back to Jubilee and Abbie and took a glace behind him before he would completely lose sight of Storm and then disappeared behind some bushes.  
  
Ororo was left standing there watching Logan leave, and wonder what could have happened. She asked her self what she was doing and if she could possibly falling for Logan? She shook her head trying to clear her mind as she walked following the same way Logan had left just minutes ago. 


	6. what things may come part 6

Disclaimer: same as before peeps HAHAHA, jk hehe....ooooohhh and '......' means thoughts. ________________________________________________________________  
  
What things may come part 6 By: TheWolf  
Later that day Storm, Abbie and Jubilee hung out in the rec-room watching movies and grubbing out on junk food, but only gave little of the junk food to Abbie that way she wouldn't fall ill.  
  
"Hey...who picked this movie?" asked Jubilee  
  
"ME!...why? It bad?" spoke Abbie as she laid on her stomach and watched the movie with Storm and Jubilee, she liked them both. Ororo seem to remind her of her mother a lot and jubilee was like the big sister she never had.  
  
"...Oh...good pick, Ethan Hawk is such a cutie."  
  
Abbie giggled at Jubilees comment.  
  
Storm was only paying half attention to the movie; she couldn't stop thinking about Logan. She hadn't been that Close to a man in a long time, and deep down inside she was afraid to say anything, for fear of never getting that close to Logan or any man at that again. But on the other hand she felt, happy, safe...and in some way loved 'could Logan love me?' Ororo thought to her self 'or can I be falling for Logan?' she sighed trying to relive herself from her thoughts and continued to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
Logan was walking outside in the cold just thinking to himself; he had been thinking the same things that Ororo had been. ' Can I be falling for 'Ro, does she even like me that way? Sure I had feelings for jean at one point in time, but I was just wasting my time. 'Ro is so... god I gotta stop thinking to myself. I'm going to start thinking im going crazy.' he sighed and started to walk back to the mansion but those questions still lingered in his mind.  
  
By the end of the movie Ororo was getting hungry and she got up from her seat and headed to the kitchen "I'll be right back."  
  
Jubilee and Abbie waved a hand over there shoulder and continued to watch he movie.  
  
Walking in the kitchen she noticed Logan standing in front of the stove making him something to eat.  
  
"Mind sharing?"  
  
"Yeah but, I'll make ya a plate if ya ask nicely." Logan turned his head to look at her and gave her a wink.  
  
She giggled and tried to act serious "Ok Logan u win. Can you please make me a plate of whatever your cooking?........and since when did you know how to cook?" she looked at Logan in his tight jeans and black shirt and started to think of what wonders laid under them. ' Good goddess I must stop thinking like that.'  
  
Logan smiled "Ok one plate for the beautiful goddess coming up, and as for me knowing how to cook.... I can't tell you cause I might have to kill you." He smiled at her and stared at her for a while before turning his attention back to the food on the stove and then stirring it. "It's almost ready." he grabbed a couple of clean plates and set things up, as he did that a plate almost slipped out of his hand as he glanced at Storm sitting at the table wearing some PJ bottoms and a blue shirt, that fit her perfectly, but quickly recovered.  
  
" Do you need any help Logan?"  
  
"Umm.... im good, but if you want to help I don't mind."  
  
She nodded and got up and walked to logans side and helped him set their food on their plates.  
  
Logan brushed his arm against hers and swallowed the saliva that was in his mouth, he looked at her and smiled' god she's so beautiful' he looked at her trying to memorize every detail of her body and the way she moved and smelled ' honey, vanilla, and sandal wood'.  
  
She smiled back "you know Logan you have a very nice looking smile, it'd be good to see you smile more often." she said as she put her and logans plate on the table, then she turned and grabbed the silver wear from a cabinet and then turned back toward the table bumping into logans chest "sor--" Logan had kissed her full on, having not been able to hold his temptation down.  
  
The next thing that happened and that surprised the both of them was when Storm wrapped her arms around logans neck and returned their kiss with the same amount of passionate, as Logan had started at.  
  
Logan had slowly broke there kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they both held each other.  
  
" 'Ro..... " Logan brushed is cheek against her skin. "... I think im falling for u...and I don't want to lose you."  
  
Storm gave a soft smile and whispered close to Logan ear. "And I you Logan."  
__________________________________________________________________ dun dun dun . hehe. Want more? Or doest it suck? U tell me? What do u think is going to happen with Logan, abbie, storm and jubes? Don't forget to review people! luv ya'll..Oo and sorry it took so long my comps crashed and I still don't have one. ::Cries:: im trapped at school...someone save me ...please.... 


	7. what things may come part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men so dun sue. Author: TheWolf Rating Pg-13, FOR NOW hehe.  
  
What things may Come Part 7 By: TheWolf  
  
As Logan and Storm held each other in the kitchen, Abbie had made her way to them to see what they where doing, in doing so she had seen them kiss, so she quickly made her way back to Jubilee.  
  
Storm looked at Logan and her face sadden  
  
Logan saw that look and because extremely worried "What? What is it 'Ro?"  
  
".It's just that.I don't know what about Jean? I knew you liked her and she's one of my close friends."  
  
He smiled understanding what she was saying " 'Ro, listen and listen to me good. Even when I used to flirt with her I knew that if we did get together that she wouldn't be happy, and she is with Scooter. I do respect him and I still don't like him but I would never do anything like that. Besides I don't think I was ever in love with Jean. But I do know that I am with you, and nothing's going to change that."  
  
She smiled at him and he kissed her.  
  
After they where done Ororo got a mischievous smile on her face "Won't this be shocking to the rest of the team.and the school."  
  
While chuckling at 'Ro's comment " I can't wait to see the look on scooters face."  
  
"Your mean.'  
  
"No I'm fun."  
  
While laughing "Meanie."  
  
"A meaning that is in love." He winked at her "well we better start eating before the food gets cold" Ororo gave a nod and they both sat down at the table and started to eat they're food.  
  
Abbie ran back to Jubilee hoping over the sofa and slightly giggling.  
  
Jubilee turned her head to face Abbie " what? Why you laughing?"  
  
"hehe, prwomise not to tell?"  
  
Jubilee considered it " yeah sure I promise."  
  
"double prwomise?"  
  
"Double promise."  
  
"Ok." She got off the sofa and got closer to Jubes. "Guess what I just saw"  
  
"I dunno come on spill it already."  
  
"I saw 'roro and Loggie kissin'"  
  
Surprised "you what? No joke."  
  
"No joke."  
  
"Where'd you see them?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
"Whoa, ok Abbie this is big stuff. So we can't tell anyone ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So are u doing anything today?" asked Ororo  
  
"Yea, I got to take care of some stuff."  
  
"And your not going to tell me?'  
  
"ummm one thing I can't the other is that there is still 2 more guys that murderd Abbies parents, and I tend to find them."  
  
Soooooooo what do u think? And sry it took forever I don't have a comp at home and im crammed with homework.anyways tell me what u think of this chapter. -TheWolf 


	8. whatthings may come part 8

Disclaimer: u don't own the X-Men so don't sue Author: TheWolf Rating: pg-13 but soon to change  
  
What thing may come Part-8 By: TheWolf  
  
One of men who killed Abbies parents grunted in pain as his boss shoved his fist into his gut. By this time Mikes face was covered in his own blood.  
  
"How can you be so stupid?! You left the kid alive. Do you know that she canget me into a lot of trouble?! I want you to find her and kill her and everyone that she's had contact with got that?!"  
  
Mike was trying to speak  
  
" I said got that?"  
  
"Yeah I got it." He pulled away from the guys that were holding him.  
  
"Good. Now clean up and do what u have to but I want that child dead as he parents."  
  
Mike walked away and headed for his sleeping quarters to get cleaned up and take care of his face. He'd been really lucky, people like his boss expected nothing but the best.  
  
After cleaning up he walked to the phone and dialed Johns phone but no one answered. He sighed thinking that that was strange so he called a couple more people  
  
"Jim this is Mike I need a favor I need a full out look out for one person. Infact she's a kid. I'm sending u a picture of her now and I need to find this girl fast."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Can you do me this for me?" he sent a picture of Abbie to Jim's computer  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He hung up and so did Mike.  
  
Logan and Storm managed to sit down and eat at the table.  
  
"So how do you tend to find these people or person?" she asked  
  
"I got my ways."  
  
"and the mysterious mountain-man image comes back."  
  
Logan chuckled "I'll tell you when this blows over."  
  
"as for that other thing?"  
  
"I'm not going to say." He smiled leaning forward closer to her  
  
"Even if I do this?" she leaned closer to him and kissed him slowly and passionately while sucking a little on his bottom lip  
  
Logan was really enjoying this but as soon as it started it ended, he looked at Ororo "your killin' me darlin, but I still aint going to tell you."  
  
"Oh logan, see I are mean. Keeping things from the woman you love." She desperately wanted to know what he was up to.  
  
"All for a good cause."  
  
Back in the living room Jubilee looked at Abbie "Come on lets go check on them, but act like we're getting Ice cream or something."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
Both started to head to the kitchen and Jean came down from the stairs "Hey -"  
  
"Shh!!" both Abbie and Jubilee cut of Jeans comment  
  
"O.k, what are you guys doing."  
  
"Nothing" they said simultaneously. Jean rised an eyebrow and followed them in to the kitchen.  
  
Logan and Ororo pulled away from each other as they walked in.  
  
Jubilee and Abbie went to the fridge and Jean walked up to Logan and Ororo.  
  
" Ororo would you like to join me and some of the rest of the Adults out to go have some fun?"  
  
"ummm..." she glanced at Logan "no not tonight. I have some things to do."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrow  
  
"Logan..?" spoke jean  
  
"Huh?naw, I got to take care of some stuff."  
  
"Okay." She said and walked out of the kitchen to make sure everyone was ready to go.  
  
Logan Looked at Storm and winked at her then faced Abbie and jubilee "in bed by ten and same with for you Jubes" he then got up and walked out to the garage mounted his harley, then turned it on and headed out only to return a couple hours after everyone was out or sleep.  
Note: So what do u thing better? Sorry the last one was short but hey I did post it. And I hope u like this one. What do u think everyone is up to and especially Logan. 


	9. what things may come part 9

Disclamier: same as before dudes! Note: I dunno yet so don't ask. Rating: R! (to some introduction of sex) Title: what things may come part 9 Author: TheWolf  
  
What things may Come Part9 By: TheWolf  
  
Ororo made it halfway through a stack of papers that had to be graded and she still couldn't get he mind off of Logan, Even when she tried to distract herself by reading a book. She looked at the book that she had already tossed on the corner of her bed. She then glanced at the clock that was on her nightstand, it read 1am she sighed, kicked on the covers that where on her and put a robe on as she headed downstairs to make herself a cup of tea.  
  
Logan on the other hand traveled to the second bar that was closest to the mansion, seeing that some of the teams cars where parked outside of the first one. Right now Logan sat at the bar talking to his old friend Nick Fury who was an agent for a government operative called Shield. Both sat talking and having beers after Logan had called him up asking for a favor he needed to have done.  
  
"Okay Logan, enough small talk. What's that favor that you wanted me to do for you?"  
  
"Well come to think of it, it's a few favors. But before you say something hear me out."  
  
Nick looked at him " Shoot."  
  
"Okay well I found this kid and well her parents where murdered and well I got one of them bastards, but there's two left and from what I saw their professionals, they did it nice and quite. The only reason I heard the gun shots was cause o' my hearing, and I have a gut felling that their going to come for the kid. So I need your guys to help me keep her safe and alive."  
  
"Jesus Logan this isn't like you to ask for something like this, The kid has gotten to ya huh?"  
  
Logan didn't answer knowing full well that Nick knew that answer to that.  
  
Nick shook his head "well do ya at least got a photo of the kid?"  
  
He reached in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a photo of Abbie that he took from Jubilee and slid it to Nick.  
  
He looked at the photo "Cue kid." He looked at Logan " and your other favor?"  
  
Logan told him what he wanted and Nick Surprised what Logan was asking for. Then Nick made a couple calls and pulled a few strings " okay you'll get a package in the mail in a couple days to a week."  
  
"Thanks, I owe ya one."  
  
"That and another beer."  
  
Logan grinned and got them both another beer before he took off back to the mansion.  
  
Everyone at the first bar was already drunk or halfway there.  
  
"Have any of you noticed Logan and Ororo? They seem a little . closer." Asked Jean never wanted to get the answers for her self knowing that she could but Ororo was one of her closest friends.  
  
"No" said Scott  
  
"Why someone getting' a little jealous sugah?" asked Rogue in her southern drawl  
  
"Good heavens no!" said Jean  
  
"Better not be." Said Scott  
  
Betsy getting a little bored grabbed Warrens hand and drug him to the dance floor.  
  
"Come on." Said Jean doing the same to Scott.  
  
Rogue and Gambit looked at each other "care to dance wit Gambit chere?"  
  
"ah'd love to sugah." They got up and followed the rest.  
  
Ororo made her way downstairs and walked in the recroom having heard the TV. Once she walked in there both Jubilee and Abbie where passed out asleep on the floor. She smiled to herself and reached over to the sofa and pulled a blanket off of ot and put it over them, then turned off the TV and walked through the jointing door that lead to the kitchen and started to heat up some water to make her self some tea.  
  
At that moment Logan rode up the mansions driveway and parked his motorcycle in the garage and made his way in the mansion through the kitchen, he frowned seeing that Ororo was still up at this time, while walking in the kitchen he was careful not to startle her "Darlin'?"  
  
She turned around and smiled seeing Logan.  
  
"Ya ok? Why are ya up this late?"  
  
"Oh I could not sleep so I thought a nice cup of tea would help." She said turning back to the oven.  
  
"Oh, Okay." He took off his leather jacket and put it on the kitchen table and made his way behind Ororo and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She leaned into his embrace as she put tea in the hot water and turned off the oven. "So what did you go do?"  
  
"Oh I asked for a favor to help me look for Abbies parents murderers and to keep an eye out for her safety."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
He thought about that other favor. "Umm, yeah."  
  
She turned around in his arms to face him, "Your lieing."  
  
He smirked "Okay I was, But I promise to tell you later."  
  
"You better Logan."  
  
"I will, promise." He kissed her long and slowly, which became more and more passionate.  
  
The next thing Logan or Ororo knew what that they where starting to undress themselves as they made there way to Logans room.  
  
"You Sure 'Ro?" he loved her and he didn't want to do anything that might hurt her later.  
  
"Yes, Logan"  
  
He smiled and picked her up and then made their way upstairs to his room. Once they reached it they out in and Logan Kicked the door shut and made sure it was locked so they wouldn't be interrupted.  
  
As Logan lead Ororo to his bed he kissed her deeply, making sure he put all he felt for Ororo in to their love making, Ororo Did the same. She knew that Logan would always be there for her, and never harm her in anyway.  
  
That night Logan and Ororo connected in so many ways emotionally and physically that it was bound that the both shared the same love for each other that they would carry with them though out all they time they had together, That Night would chance both Logans and Ororos lives for the better.  
  
Note: yeah I know the love scene is kinda sappy but HEY it's my first one! So what do ya think? Still want more? Give me tips, comments, anything.. maybe a hint that ur still reading this. J/k. have something to say bring it on. And I meant that in the non threatening way ^_^ 


	10. what things may come part 10

Disclaimer: same as before dudes! Note: SOOOOOOOOOOO, sry for the wait, ill explain after the chapter. Rating: R! (For the lingo) Title: what things may come part 10 Author: TheWolf  
  
What things May come part 10  
Author: TheWolf  
  
Ororo slowly woke up finding her self wrapped in Logans arms, as she laid next to him she lightly run her finger over his chest and smiled to her self.  
  
Logan groaned as he started to wake up, he placed his hand over storms and kept his eyes shut. "That tickles." he softly smiled at her as he slowly opened his eyes. "Don't do that." He smirked  
  
"And why not?" She smiled at him  
  
"Cause.." He moved fast and pinned her under him "I tickle back." He laughed and started to tickle her  
  
"AH! Logan! Stop!" she laughed trying to push Logan hands away from her sides  
  
"Give up?" he chuckled  
  
"Fine, you win"  
  
"And what are you not going to do?"  
  
"Not have sex with you?"  
  
"Hey! Not funny" he chuckled  
  
"Fine I'm not going to tickle you in the morning"  
  
"Okay" he let her up  
  
She moved from under him and got up and poked his side tickling him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She laughed and ran in the bathroom before he could get her and closed the door on him.  
  
He shook his head "I'ma get ya back for that!" he said as he got up and walked to his dresser and put some clean boxers and a shirt and shorts on.  
  
"Logan can you hand me my clothes?"  
  
"Ummm, yeah." He looked around and grabbed her shorts and shirt and walked to the bathroom door "here."  
  
She opened the door and grabbed the clothes "Thank you."  
  
"Welcome." He moved and to put some shoes on  
  
As Logan put shoes on Storm put some clothes on and then walked out the bathroom and walked past Logan and smacked his ass, then ran out of the room headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, you wanna play like that huh?" he ran after her.  
  
Storm was almost to the kitchen, when Logan grabbed her and picked her up over his shoulder.  
  
"Logan! Put me down!"  
  
"Not happening." He walked in the kitchen seeing a lot of people nursing hangovers. "Guys have fun?" he asked sarcastically  
  
"Yeah.looks like you were havin' your own fun too." Said Rogue seeing Storm on Logans shoulder  
  
"Down" said Storm  
  
Logan put her down, then walked at the table and grabbed the pot of coffee and a mug and poured himself some that started to drink it  
  
Storm sat next to him and did the same.  
  
"Stormy, ya hooked up wit de wolverine wit out telling Gambit?"  
  
"Remy, get over it. and do not call me Stormy."  
  
"Okay Stormy." He smiled  
  
Logan shook his head "One day you're going to tick her off and instead of cereal for breakfast, you'll be eating lightnin' bolts."  
  
Gambit laughed "Looks like de Wolverine have the protective boyfriend role goin' already non?"  
  
Chuckles could be heard around the kitchen.  
  
"Laugh it up."  
  
"Oh Gambit plan ta do dat already."  
  
Storm giggled some.  
  
Logan and Gambit continued to trade smartass remarks when Abbie walked in the kitchen wearing her PJ's and dragging a blanket behind her, still tired but wanted to see Logan and Storm. She walked up to Logan and held her arms out to him.  
  
Logan looked down at her. "Mornin'." He put his coffee mug down and leaned over and picked Abbie up and sat her on his thigh. "You hungry?"  
  
Abbie leaned her head on Logan shoulder still sleepy "Nope."  
  
Storm looked at Abbie "maybe next time you should listen to Logan when he gives you a time to go to bed."  
  
"yup, but dunno how to read time." Said Abbie  
  
Gambit looked at Logan and Abbie "I tink de wolverine be getting soft. He already win de heart of two belles"  
  
"Sugah you started to sound like ur getting jealous." Said Rogue in her southern drawl  
  
"What, no. why should Gambit get jealous when Gambit already got someone like you."  
  
"Ah shoot sugah; ya now have gotten me blushin'." She smacked Gambit playfully.  
  
Logan looked at them "Now who's the one getting soft?"  
  
Gambit chuckled "Gambit not getting soft. He just know how to treat de ladies."  
  
Logan Chuckled at that "Riiight."  
  
Storm looked at Abbie "Would you like to go anywhere today Abbie?"  
  
Abbie looked at Storm "Ummm yeah can we got to the Ice Cream Store? And can Jubes go with us?"  
  
"Ya wanna get ice cream at this time? It's the middle of winter," asked Logan  
  
"Yeah, never bad weather for Ice cream"  
  
"Your weird kid."  
  
Abbie giggled.  
  
"Oh since your going out. I might as well go with you. I have to get my Christmas shopping done." Said Storm  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about Christmas "said Logan  
  
"Yah fergot about Christmas?" asked Rogue in disbelief  
  
".Yeeaaah."  
  
The Women shook their heads at Logan.  
  
Abbie laughed and pointed a finger at Logan "Ooooo, you in BIG trouble Mister."  
  
People laughed at what Abbie did.  
  
"Hey Storm why don't I go with you-." Jean was speaking but Rogue cut in.  
  
"Why don't we all go to tha mall?"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on 'ere. I don't wanna be dragged around the mall with a bunch of women that like to torture me."  
  
After Logan said that Jubilee walked in the Kitchen. "Who said what about going to the Mall?"  
  
"Oh god." Muttered Logan  
  
"Good luck mon ami. I would tink De wolverine kin handle 1 or 2 women but now ya got 4" said Gambit  
  
"Hey Gambii, don't forget me."  
  
He looked at Abbie and thought 'Gambii?' "Ehh, 5 now."  
  
Logan gave something that sounded like a small whimper.  
  
"Oh come on Loggie, it won't be that bad." She pouted  
  
Logan looked away from her pout and looked at jubilee and she was pouting as well. "......Damn fine all of you go on and git ready," he picked up Abbie as he got up and then sat her down on the seat and walked out for the kitchen and up to his room to take a shower and get ready for what he can call the next closest thing to hell.  
  
Abbie stood on the chair to get some food off the table. "Loggie mad?"  
  
"Naw. Sweetie, that's just grumpy Logan in the mornin'." Said Rogue, making the others in the kitchen chuckle.  
  
"Ooooo, I go get ready." She climbed off the chair and went up to her room to get ready.  
  
Jubilee grabbed a Pop tart and started to eat it. "I'm going to do the same as the ankle bitter."  
  
After a while everyone was getting ready and heading off to the Mall.  
  
Author: Okay finally I got another chapter done. And as u can see ive gotten somewhat rusty. Anyways I got big things coming up got the fic. And I hope I still got readers. Also I haven't up dated it a long time cause my comp crapped out and im using my dads and well I have to wait to get a mico word on it. Well I hope u guys like it. Tell me if u want more. 


	11. wtmc part 11

G Disclaimer: same as before dudes! Note: [thoughts] Rating: pg-13! (For the lingo) Title: what things may come part 11 Author: TheWolf  
  
What things may Come  
Part 11  
By: TheWolf  
  
Logan stared at the entrance of the mall [Death by, shopping...with women]  
  
"Come on Loggieeee!" said Abbie as she grabbed Logans hand and pulled him towards the mall.  
  
[Death by loosing my arm?] "Okay okay, I'm coming." Said Logan as he walked in with Abbie and followed after the women.  
  
"Wolvie look's like he's in pain or something." Jubilee glanced back at Logan and Abbie.  
  
"Ah dun care, sugah. I'm shopping, it's going to take something a little more the Logan mouping around to get my Attention" spoke rogue as she walked with the girls. "Something like that" she looked towards this really handsome man that wore a hooded jacket and blue jean pants.  
  
"Uh-huh." Said Jean as she saw the guy.  
  
"He is very handsome indeed, but I already have a man." Smiled Ororo  
  
"Oooohhh yeah, So what DID you and Logan do last night?" giggled Rogue  
  
"Ummmm, that's for me to know and you to find out." Ororo smiled  
  
All of them laughed.  
  
Logan looked around not really liking being stuck at the mall [how did I end up here again?]  
  
"Hey Loggie can we go the pet store?" asked Abbie as she looked up at him  
  
"The pet store?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna pet...can I have a pet?" see looked up at him "pleeeaaassseee."  
  
[Damn I hate when she does that] he sighed "fine but go see where the girls are going to be that way we know where to go after"  
  
"Yay!" she ran to the group of women and pulled on storms sleeve  
  
She looked down at Abbie "yes?"  
  
"Ummm Loggie want to know where you gonna be, he's going to take me to a store" they continued to talk.  
  
Logan stood looked around something started to bug him, he felt like he where being watch. But as he looked around he didn't see anyone. [Damnit, something's wrong, I just don't know what.]  
  
Abbie made her way back to Logan and took his hand in hers.  
  
He looked down at her trying to figure out what was wrong but didn't show that anything was wrong "So?"  
  
"She said they'd be at May's, if not to try Victoria Secret." She shrugged  
  
He looked up at Storm and saw her grinning at him, he shook his head [Oh yeah she's going to be the death of me.]  
  
She looked at Logan then at Storm and was lost she shook her head and started to pull on his hand "come on."  
  
He groaned as he got pulled.  
  
Up on the one of Jims top men where looking down at Logan and Abbie, he smirked as he reached for he's cell an. He had been on there tails for about 12 days keeping his distance and planning. As he got his cell he dialed mikes number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Mike got up from his bed and picked up his phone and answered "Yeah?"  
  
"I got them, there in Salem center New York, and it looks like we might need some help Abbies made a lot of friends"  
  
Mike grinned "Good job we'll be here tomorrow." He realized that tomorrow was Christmas Eve; he then hung up and walked back to his bed whistling a little.  
  
Yay! Another chapter done. Tell me what u think; I think I might be done with this in 1 maybe 2 more chapters. What do u think might happen to Abbie? And the rest of the x-men? I hoped you liked this and sry it took forever but my comp crapped out. And I'm suffering from writers block ::cries:: someone help me. Jk, luv ya'll. R/R dudes!!!! E-mail me at ixihavok01@aol.com or IM me. - TheWolf 


	12. wtmc12

Disclaimer: same as before dudes! Note: I dunno yet so don't ask. Rating: pg-13 (bad lingo) Title: what things may come part 12 Author: TheWolf  
  
What things may come  
Part 12  
By: TheWolf  
  
Logan and Abbie met up with the girls after he took Abbie to the pet store and bought her 3 fishes a fish bowl some food for the things, some things to go to the bottom of the bowl, and an air pump.  
  
The girls saw what Logan had bought Abbie and giggle or smiled.  
  
"Don't do that" he shook his head at the girls  
  
"Hey I'm hungry." Said jubilee "Can we grab something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah ah think that's a good Idea" said Rogue agreeing with Jubilee  
  
"Yeah lets go get something today, u know now hard it is to find something for Scott and the Professor?" Said jean  
  
"Aww it can't be that bad" said rogue as they walked to the food court  
  
Logan Abbie and Storm followed behind them "So what u get?" asked Storm looking over at Logan  
  
"Just this. I already got something for everyone on my way back from my trip."  
  
"I thought you forgot about Christmas."  
  
He gave a small smile "I lied."  
  
She shook her head at him  
  
He chuckled "I already got something for everyone...but you, I just want to make my gift more special ...Since you're my girl an' all "he lightly blushed liking that he could call her his girl now.  
  
"I'm sure that whatever it is I know I'll like it.'  
  
He chuckled "We'll see about that" They walked to the table where jean was sitting at waiting for the other to come back so she'd be able to get something to eat.  
  
"Jean you can go get something to eat, Logan myself and Abbie will wait"  
  
Jean looked at storm and smiled "thanks I'm Starved" she laughed and got up and walked to one the food places to get something  
  
Logan put Abbies stuff on the table and took a seat. Abbie climbed up one of the chairs and sat down staring and her new pets and Storm took a seat next to Logan.  
  
He reached out and took her hand and intertwined his fingers with her. He stared at their intertwined hands and smiled softly to himself. For some reason Storm smelt a little different, she was more happy and at ease but there was something else that he couldn't pace.  
  
Ororo looked at Logan and smiled "what?"  
  
He looked up and met her face and looked into her blue eyes "You're just so...so damn beautiful" he smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back at him and leaned over and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Logan kissed her back and lightly put his hand on the side of her cheek and rubbed it with thumb.  
  
Abbie looked at them and smiled.  
  
Jubilee and Rogue made their way back to the table. Rogue cleared her throat.  
  
Logan broke their kiss and looked at rogue and Jubilee "…."  
  
Rogue shook her head "get a room and stop doing that in front of the child" she nodded her head towards Abbie  
  
Abbie giggled  
  
"Riiight" said Logan shaking his head as he got up from the table and let go of Storms hand as he headed to a place to get food.  
  
Storm blushed and followed him  
  
"Hey don't leave me!" she got up and looked at her fish "you stay. I'll be right back." She took off after Logan and Ororo.  
  
Logan waited in line with Ororo. Abbie ran up to them.  
  
"You left me."  
  
He looked at Abbie "Sorry kid."  
  
"Sokay." She reached up and took one of Logans hands in hers and one of Ororos hand with the other and looked around. "Hey can I ask a question?"  
  
"Sure sweetie." Said Ororo  
  
"You and Loggie ever going to get married?"  
  
Logan got a little uncomfortable and Ororo saw it and chuckled then looked at Abbie "I don't know. I think that's up to Logan."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Logan ordered his food and so did Abbie and Storm. Then they walked back to the table with there food and sat down and ate there food.  
  
Jubilee looked at Logan "so what you get Ro'?"  
  
He looked at her "nu-uh I aint telling."  
  
"It better not be something sappy or ima get Rogue and Jean and Ro' to come after you."  
  
He chuckled "I'll keep that in mind……but I got something in mind." He grinned  
  
Abbie saw him grin "Oh oh. Loggie has something planned."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Alright drop the subject, cause aint any of ya getting anything out of me."  
  
"Oh fine." Said Jubilee  
  
Everyone Finished there food. "Okay I'm beat. I want go home" spoke Jean  
  
"Wow, now this is a new development. Jean's tired of shopping. Anyone know when hell froze over?" joked Logan  
  
Ororo lightly slapped his shoulder "behave."  
  
"Hey ima get you back for that."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Heck yeah." He tried to be serious but couldn't hold it he broke out grinning.  
  
"Before we go can I have my ice cream now? Please." Asked Abbie  
  
"Umm. Yeah sure." He looked at the girls "umm take the stuff to the car and load it up, I'll be back soon." He got up and handed Jean the car keys and walked with Abbie to get her ice cream.  
  
Abbie clung to Logans hand while they waited in line, and then later walking out to the car and driving back to the mansion, not knowing what was going to happen the following night.  
  
Sorry it aint much but I got writers block. Don't worry I plan to get over that soon. But here's this I hope u liked it. R/R!! 


	13. wtmc 13

Disclaimer: same as before dudes! Note: I dunno yet so don't ask. Rating: pg-13 (bad lingo) Title: what things may come part 13 Author: TheWolf  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
What things may come  
  
Part 13  
  
By: TheWolf  
  
Once all the girls and Logan got back from the mall, Logan was exhausted. He walked with them into the mansion and looked around in all his time there he was never more happy to be home, but right now all he wanted to do was take storm and hold her close to him and go to sleep. But he knew that that wasn't going to happen, so he walked off to the Rec room.  
  
Rogue, Jean and Jubilee took off to Rogues room to wrap the gifts they bought.  
  
Once Logan walked in the Rec-Room he saw gambit, Bobby, Scott and Hank playing pool.  
  
Gambit looked at Logan and gave him a nod "Looks like de wolverine survived de day at de mall with de ladies."  
  
Scott chuckled and looked at Logan  
  
"Whatever I played it safe and stuck with Abbie."  
  
"smart." Said Bobby  
  
"I never would have thought to do that" said Hank  
  
Gambit just shook his head  
  
"Loggie!!" abbie yelled for Logan "I need your help!"  
  
Logan sighed and muttered "I was so close." He turned and walked to where he heard Abbies call and walked up to her "what ya want ankle bitter?"  
  
She smiled at him "can you help me with setting up my fishies?"  
  
"Yeah sure come on." He took her hand and walked up to her room where she had her fish and everything ready.  
  
She walked up to her fish and looked at Logan  
  
"Where do ya want them Kiddo?  
  
"Umm." she looked around her room and walked up to a kids table that was set up in the middle of her room "Right there." She pointed to the table  
  
"Alright, you wanna help me?" he asked her as he started to open up some things  
  
"Yup!" she spoke cheerfully  
  
Logan chuckled at her spunk, then handed her a bag of colorful rocks to place at the bottom of the bowl. "Okay kiddo put these in there; try not to make a mess."  
  
"Okay" she grabbed the bag of rocks and carefully placed them in the bowl as Logan messed around with the small air pump.  
  
"All done" she smiled just as Ororo walked in to check on Abbie and Logan.  
  
She walked up to them and smiled "What are we doing here?"  
  
"Me and Loggie are getting ready to put my fishies in their bowl"  
  
"Oh how lovely" she walked behind Logan and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her chin on his shoulder and then kissed the side of his neck.  
  
Logan smiled softly at that, and then looked at what Abbie was doing. He moved. And Ororo let for of him. He walked to the bowl and picked it up and walked to the bathroom and filled it half way then walked back to the table and grabbed the air filter and placed it inside the bowl. "Okay kiddo grab your fish and let's put them in here."  
  
"okay." She grabbed the bag and opened it then handed the bag to Logan and Logan placed them in the bowled and turning the air filter.  
  
"There ya go kiddo." He moved away from the table and stood next to Storm and watched abbie as she watched her fish and made faces at them.  
  
Storm lean on Logan and he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot to give you this." Storm handed a brown bag to Logan. "It came in the mail today."  
  
Logan looked at it and smiled to himself. He had to thank Nick for the papers he asked Nick for.  
  
"Mind sharing a little?" asked Storm while looking at Logan  
  
He looked at her and smiled "later." He kissed her and then walked out of the room up to his  
  
Stormed smiled at shook her head and then looked at Abbie thinking that shed be there for hours she walked out and followed Logan.  
  
Outside of the Mansion Mikes men where preparing there attack with out anyone noticing. They got into position and checked ammunition and other things. The headed over to the mansions fence and broke threw the alarm system.  
  
Storm walked in after Logan and closed the door behind her "Come on Logan, tell me please."  
  
He took a seat on his bed and looked at her "Come here." She walked to him and stopped next to the bed and looked down at him. He reached out and pulled her on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her arms on either side of his head. "Ya really wanna know? Will it make ya happy if ya knew?"  
  
"Yes, it would."  
  
"Okay." He tilted his head up and whispered it to her.  
  
After he was done she looked at him sort of surprised but then her face broke into a smile. "I think that's a great idea Logan."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Yes of course it is."  
  
"Good." He kissed her and she kissed him back, but soon where interrupted by the professor.  
  
X-Men to the front yard, there are people on the premises and they have broken through the Mansions defense system. There intentions are quite lethal use all percussions. All junior X-Men stay inside with the children. Said Professor Xavier's voice throughout all the X-Men's minds.  
  
Logan and Storm got up from Logan bed and headed downstairs where they met up with Scott, Jean, Beast, Rogue and Gambit and ran to the front yard where they met up with a crowed of people who only came for one reason, and that was to Kill Abbie.  
  
Hank looked at the crowed "Oh my, there are at least 5 people for every one of us......that's 30 people"  
  
"Well come on before they damage the mansion." Said Logan  
  
"Right." Said Scott "5 for every person just like Beast said. We all fight together and watch each others backs, now fall out."  
  
No one had to be told twice they moved swiftly as they ran towards the enemy and the enemy ran at them. Once they collided with each other all hell broke loose. Powers where used guns where fired, and blood was spilt.  
  
Logan released his claws and moved with great marital art skills quickly getting rid of his 5 he tried not to kill but with things came down to him or the enemy.  
  
All X-men tried not to kill. They fought to disable the person not kill them but as they fought nick Fury's men started to fall in and help the X- Men.  
  
Inside the junior X-Men of the Mansion took care of the kids, but all didn't see the small girl with blond hair move passed them. That girl was Abbie and she was scared and wanted desperately to be in Logan or Storms arms. So she put it upon herself to look for them. She moved to a window and saw was going on, she cried out Logan and Storms name and ran outside to where the battle was taking place.  
  
Most of the enemy where down only a few stood but one saw Abbie and aimed his gun at her. Logan saw this and ran for Abbie, the guy fired, Jean used her telepathy to divert it but it was moving too fast. Scott shot off a Laser beam and hit the guy killing him and the others.  
  
The bullet hit Abbie and she flew backwards. Logan ran and slid on his knees stopping next to Abbies side. He could see that she was bleeding badly. "Abbie hold still kid." He placed his hand over the wound but the blood seeped through the openings of his fingers. "Kid hang on okay" his eyes started to water with the tears in his eyes threatening to fall onto his cheeks.  
  
"Loggie.. I'm cold and tired." She barley managed to whisper.  
  
The X-Men gathered around and looked at abbie and Logan with themselves started to tear up.  
  
"A- Abbie stay with me kid... Ya got ta hold on okay." He moved a strand of her hair away from her face. "Ya can't leave me and Ro' ya know why?'  
  
She reached out and held on to Logan's hand.  
  
He looked at her "Cause I was gonna ask ya if it was okay if I could be your new daddy."  
  
"Loggie..." her eye's started to tear up. "Daddy." at that her eyes rolled back in to her head and she didn't move, and Logan could no longer hold back his tears.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ DUN DUN DUN...one more chapter left! What do u think might happen there? Want me to write more.or just stop? You readers getting bored of this story yet? And I'd like to thank all of u guys that had R/R thanks a bunch!!  
~ TheWolf 


	14. wtmc 14

Disclaimer: same as before dudes! Note: I dunno yet so don't ask. Rating: pg-13 Title: what things may come part 14 Author: TheWolf  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
What things may come  
  
Part 14  
  
By: TheWolf  
  
After what happened Logan found that he couldn't fall asleep. He sat in a chair and glanced at Storm who was sleeping on the bed. He then looked at the time; it read 5:30 in the morning. Everyone would soon be waking up to open Christmas Gifts in the Rec Room. He got up from the seat that he was in and walked over to storm and leaned downward and kissed her forehead as he brushed the white strands that fell over her forehead. "Darlin time ta wake up. We gotta go down stairs."  
  
Storm slowly awoke with what Logan was saying "Okay I'm up. I'm up." She stretched out on the bed and yawned then sat up in bed then moving her legs over the side of the bed. She looked up at Logan and saw that he was in sweats and a t-shirt. "Haven't you gotten any sleep?"  
  
"No I haven't, now come on everyone will be waiting downstairs." He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Storms body and picked her up in his arms and then carried her out of the room and downstairs.  
  
"You know I am capable of walking on my own." Said Storm as she kept her arms wrapped around Logan's neck.  
  
"I know I just wanna hold ya close." He said as he walked in the Rec room already seeing Scott, Jean, Gambit and others in their P.J's. he then made his way to the couch and laid on one side with storm on top of him with his arm draped around her waist.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Asked Jubilee  
  
Logan remembered everything that happened earlier that night and was about to speak but he was cut off by hank walking in. Hank himself look beat but he still carried a smile to reassure the others.  
  
"No, everyone is not here. But soon will be." he looked back and motion for someone to walk forward he looked at everyone in the Rec Room although "She seems young we have a new Mutant to join this Institute, Her Mutation is fantastic she can heal herself, but not in a way Logan can it's more like some energy that heals her, she can also heal others and right now it's not even at it's full potential"  
  
Everyone Looked at Hank wondering what he was talking about seeing that no one got word on a new mutant joining them, much let will that kind of power.  
  
"I'd like to present you with the new Abbie." He smiled downward as Abbie made her way from behind Hank, she looked Like she hadn't ever gotten hurt, and her already blue eyes seemed to glow blue.  
  
Everyone looked at Abbie and smiled and clapped there hands at her.  
  
"Go Abbie!" said Jubilee laughing and chapping at Abbie  
  
"It's good ta hav' ya back petite." Said Gambit as he clapped with the rest and then whistling.  
  
Logan and Storm looked at Abbie and laughed at themselves thanking god that she was alright.  
  
Abbie was blushing and laughing at all the attention and saw Logan and Storm and ran to them and next to them on the couch. She reached towards them and Storm reached over and picked her up and sat her on Logan's stomach.  
  
Abbie looked at Storm and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Marry Christmas Storm." She then looked at Logan "Marry Christmas daddy." She gave Logan a kiss on the cheek as well.  
  
Logan smiled and hugged her and kissed her forehead "Marry Christmas darling."  
  
With that said the Professor spoke up. "Well not that everyone is here; we can now start opening gifts."  
  
Logan looked at Abbie "Go ahead go open you gifts."  
  
Scott and Jean passed out the gifts and once they where all passed they all took turns at opening there gifts some laughed and cracked jokes at what a person got cause they'd ironically get 2 of the same gifts or the gift would relate to the person or the persons personality. The whole opening gifts process to a little over 2 hours.  
  
"Where's Abbie?" asked Storm a little worried having not seen her.  
  
"Right here!" Abbies hand stuck out from under a pile of wrapping paper  
  
They all laughed and Jean used her TK to pick Abbie up from under the paper.  
  
Bobby got up and took Jubilees hand and ran outside with their snow shoes on and started to have a snow ball fight. Storm had taken care of the blood that was spilt the night before and Nick Fury's men had taken care of the bodies. Jean and Scott saw Bobby and Jubilee go and followed in suit and started hitting each other with snowballs, soon everyone was outside having and all out snowball fight.  
  
Storm had stayed inside and was standing next to the window and looked out at Snowball fight outside and laughed seeing Scott slip and fall on his back then getting hit with at least 10 snowballs.  
  
Logan walked up behind Storm "Havin fun?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.  
  
She smiled hearing Logan's voice and then having him wrap and arm around her. She leaned back into his embrace. "Yes I am." She turned and faced him "Logan I have something to tell you."  
  
"I all ears." He smiled at her  
  
"Logan, I'm.I'm pregnant." She looked at him to see how he'd react to what she just told him.  
  
He looked at her and smiled brightly and chuckled and then kissed her passionately, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close then slowly broke their kissed. "That's great news I'm happy, but I got something ta ask ya, and ya don't have ta answer right now. But.." He pulled something from his pocket and held up a small velvet box and opened it reviling a large diamond white band ring. "Will ya Marry me?"  
  
Storm looked at the ring and was speechless, she then looked at Logan and smiled and kissed him "Yes! A thousand times over, yes!" she said between the kisses she gave Logan  
  
He kissed her back and then moved and took the ring out of its box and then took Storms left hand in his and placed the ring on her wedding ring finger. He then looked up at her and kissed her deeply, then slowly broke their kiss and held her close to him as they both continued to look outside at the snow started to fall from the sky.  
  
Fin!!  
  
Well this is done with. Tell me if ya want a sequel to this. I need at least 5 requests. I hope everyone enjoyed reading thins as mush as I enjoyed writing this. Don't forget to R/R and u can reach me at WolverineXL5 it's my AIM screen name that's if u have any questions or comments.  
~TheWolf 


End file.
